


Dare To Look At A Queen

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Pitch POV, Tooth has a penis in this fic, her body configuration affects the scene but it's also just like a kind of body someone can have, she uses it for penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "NSFW link for inspiration:http://nightmaretrain.tumblr.com/post/37667465380/actual-serial-killer-tooth-has-a-surprise-for-youPreferably doing Pitch or Jack or even just solo. IDC."That link goes to a picture of Toothiana with a penis, just for your information.More in the theme of “Pitch doesn’t know why (x Guardian) is showing up in his lair to have sex with him”. Anyway, Tooth doesn’t like Pitch looking at her while she fucks him. So he has to be sneaky about it.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Toothiana
Kudos: 6
Collections: Cavity Short Fics





	Dare To Look At A Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/13/2013.

Pitch turned his head to the side so he could rest his cheek on the pillow, and, more importantly, glance sidelong up at Tooth through eyes opened in the thinnest of slits. To a casual glance, his eyes would simply look closed, which was absolutely essential in his encounters with Tooth. For reasons he hadn’t yet been able to discover—general hatred of him seemed to be an incomplete explanation at this point—Tooth was particularly averse to Pitch watching her as she thrust into him with her surprising, and surprisingly large, cock.  
  
Of course, he was going to look anyway. Out of everything in this particular personal and physical arrangement, perhaps the most typical aspect was that what she absolutely loathed, he completely loved, and would not consider going without.  
  
Early on, he had thought he could get away with looking at her openly. After all, she had chosen him, right? She knew who he was, and she had chosen him above any other spirit, out of all those who would have been less surprised, who would be willing to be more accommodating, who already loved her, who she already loved. If only her enemy would do for this—well, had he possessed anything, he would have been willing to bet quite a bit of it that he couldn’t be easily replaced.  
  
(“What are you going to do? Leave?” he had asked, grinning up at her.  
  
“I don’t need this that badly,” she had replied. And left.  
  
But maybe she did, because she had come back. Then again, Pitch had also done his best to appear to obey her ever since.)  
  
That didn’t mean he was going to give her any reason to start looking for a replacement. He would manage to content himself with glances. Then, when she stayed away for a while, he would piece together in his mind the fragments of her expressions, putting them in sequence like notes in a melody he had long forgotten. He would fondly turn over the moments when her concentration would slip into bitten-lip pleasure, the way she would smile when she found an angle that made Pitch moan and tangle his fingers in the sheets, and the way that, as she got close, she seemed to forget about everything in the world save their two bodies.  
  
And the best part of all of this was that her facial expressions never revealed to him any true, single reason behind her actions.  
  
Maybe that’s why she didn’t want him looking at her while she fucked him. To try and get him to think about this simply. This could be, simply, punishment, couldn’t it? No it couldn’t. Tooth didn’t treat sex like that, no matter that Pitch would have deserved pretty much anything by now, or so he thought.  
  
Well, whatever he deserved, what he got was a queen who stretched and filled him, and, despite how she could have acted, always tried to make the experience enjoyable for him—even if, after she came, she didn’t linger to make sure he did.  
  
Today, watching her expressions surreptitiously as usual, he gasped when, as she got closer, picking up her rhythm, she loosened the grip of one hand on his hip and reached up to delicately run her fingers over his ribs. In that touch and in her face, he thought he saw something that might, just might, mean that this was more than just physical release for her, more than just the queen taking what she needed.  
  
Today, he does come.


End file.
